Chuunin Exams: Cosmic Sheep Version
by Cosmic Sheep
Summary: Prequel to Naruto vs Sasuke: Cosmic Sheep Version. The Chuunins!
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke vs Shika

**How I wanted the Chuunin Exams to go down. Enjoy. I don't own Naruto. This would've happened if I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sasuke vs Shikamaru**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kankurou, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji were standing in line, in the Chuunin Stadium. The crowd was cheering loudly in front of them, the examiner in front of that. He said, "My name's Enma. I'll be the Examiner. Now, the first match..." He pulled out a sheet of paper with the match line-up on it. "... Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. Everyone except those two, go to the holding area over there."

He pointed to a door-shaped hole in the stadium wall. Everyone slowly walked over to the holding area as Sasuke and _Shikamaru_ eyeballed each other. Enma shouted, "And... begin!"

Shikamaru quickly jumped back and made the Rat handsign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He shouted.

His shadow stretched out and started chasing Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back to avoid it. Sasuke quickly leapt to the side and pulled out a explosion tag. He put it on the ground and ignited it. He blew a fireball on it to make it burn faster. He leapt back as far as he could. **BOOM! **The tag exploded and left a hole in the ground. Shikamaru's shadow went right into the hole. Quickly, Sasuke reached into his weapons bag and pulled out an Earth scroll. He marked a line on it with some dirt from the ground. He held the scroll over the hole, while Shikamaru's shadow was still in there, and shouted, "Earth Style! Earth Shower Jutsu!"

A heap of earth piled out from the scroll and quickly filled up the hole. Shikamaru's shadow was trapped in! Shika tried retracting the shadow, but it didn't come out! "Damn!" Shikamaru shouted.

He ran after Sasuke, but even before he could get near him, the shadow pulled him back, keeping him on a leash. Sasuke smirked and said, "Well, you're stuck, aren't you?"

Shika just frowned.

"Well," Sasuke continued, "you're a sitting duck for my new jutsu."

Sasuke ran back and up the wall. He sat, and made handsigns. He then gathered Chakra in his hand. A mix of Chakra and lightning formed in the Uchiha's hand. He moved it behind him, then ran at Shika, screaming, "Chidori! Thousand Chirping Birds!"

He thrusted his palm foward right into Shikamaru's gut. He was sent flying back, only to have his shadow pull him back to Sasuke, who kicked him up. As Shika flew back down, Sasuke cut the shadow using a Chakra-covered fist. Sasuke walked away. "The winner," Enma announced, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd went wild. From up in the holding area, Naruto could make out small black marks on Sasuke's face as he walked back to the holding area. _What IS that?! Ninja AIDs?! I better save everyone! _He rushed over to Hinata and shielded her by hugging her, shouting, "Don't worry, Hinata, I'll protect you from the AIDs!"

Hinata fainted in his arms. "Uhh, Hinata? You 'kay? Hinata?" Naruto shook Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata! Your match is next! The guy's announcing it!"

"...Hinata Hyuga and Gaara of the Desert."

Hinata immediately woke up. "G-G-Gaara of the D-Desert..?"

Gaara looked at Hinata with a death stare. "Hmmph. What an insult. I have to fight the weak one."

Naruto was furious. "Weak one?! You ever looked in the mirror, buddy?! You'll see the weak one right there! You're, 'Oh look at me I carry a peanut on my back and I live to kill and I have a sand fetish and love myself and I got a monster and stuff!' You're not that tough yourself! Hinata is going to beat you! Believe it!"

Hinata blushed. _Naruto's standing up for me... I can't give up! _"I will fight you." Hinata clearly said as she walked down the steps to the arena.

At the arena, Hinata felt like fainting under the death stare of Gaara. _I feel so... strange... I... I can do this! I WILL do this! For Naruto! _"And... begin!"

* * *

**Yeah. I'm not gonna use Japanese terms anymore. Since my English teacher read my Naruto v Sasuke and didn't understand the Jap parts, I felt I needed to use the English terms. So yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata vs Gaara

**Heya, guys! I'm more peppy tonight! Cos I'm on crack! Whee! I scrapped Serenade! Cos I suck at OC's! Whee! I'm sticking to normal fanfics! Whee! Next chap! Whee! ... I don't own Naruto! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hinata vs Gaara of the Desert**

"And... begin!" Enma shouted.

Sand started building up in Gaara's gourd. It burst out and seperated into small clumps. The clumps took the form of shuriken. "Sand Shuriken Barrage!" Gaara shouted.

The sand shuriken flew at Hinata. _Oh no. I have to use _it... _but will I be able to? I have to try... I won't let Naruto down! _Hinata built up Chakra all around the inside of her body. Everything went in slow motion. The shuriken were nearing. She opened her tenketsu... and screamed... "Rotation!"

Hinata went spinning, so fast that to Naruto and everyone in the holding area, she was just a blur. Gaara didn't see that his sand projectiles were spun around, carried in the Chakra that surrounded Hinata, and thrown back at him with such speed that the sand didn't react in time, and the shuriken hit him in the arms. _Hrrm... she's good. A Hyuga clan member. Perhaps this will be an interesting fight. _Gaara was so caught up in his thinking, that he didn't notice Hinata creep up behind him... The sand quickly shot out of Gaara's gourd and blocked the Gentle Fist that was to hit Gaara. "Hmph. You won't hit me that way." He snuffed.

He turned around to see that Hinata was doing a handsign that he hadn't seen before. Hinata's hands were clasped together and all the fingers were down except her middle finger, which was sticking up. She closed her eyes... then opened them wide, shouting, "Byakugan!"

Veins immediately appeared on the sides of Hinata's eyes and in her pupils. "Hmph. No matter. I shall finish you no matter what you do." Gaara turned and threw a clump of sand at Hinata. _Hmm, _she thought, _there's a lot of Chakra being forced into that sand. And like Father taught me... _Her father's voice ringed in her head. "_If there's Chakra in something, it can be destroyed by putting Chakra into _it_... putting Chakra into it... Chakra into it..." _"I will take the advice of Father!" Hinata shouted.

As the sand flew at her, she put all her fingers together and shot Chakra at the sand. It split in two. "What?!" Gaara shouted.

Hinata saw an opening and thrusted two fingers at his Chakra points, screaming, "Eight Trigrams, Two Palm!"

Gaara was knocked back a little. From the holding area, Naruto's screams of, "Yeah! That's the way to do it, Hinata! Take him down! I know you can!" could be heard.

Hinata blushed. _He believes in me! I can do this! _A new strength welled up in Hinata. More sand flew at her and she sliced it again. Her Byakugan saw the largest opening of all, and Gaara was running out of Chakra. _Now's my chance! _She took the Eight Trigrams stance. The Eight Trigrams flashed underneath her feet. Gaara was in range. "You're stuck in my Eight Trigrams. You can't escape what's to follow..." She smirked.

Then, slowly shifting from her stance, she screamed, "Eight Trigrams! Two Palm!"

She hit Gaara in two Chakra points. "Four Palm!"

Four Chakra points... "Eight Palm!"

Eight... "Sixteen Palm!"

Sixteen... "Thirty-Two Palm!"

Thirty two... She took a deep breath, and belted out a series of blows to Gaara's Chakra points, screaming, "Sixty-Four Palm!"

Hinata wasn't done yet. She took the Eight Trigrams stance and shouted, "One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palm!"

The Shukaku holder was hit with a barrage of hits. Gaara was literally on the ground. He was unable to move. Then... the sand from his gourd slowly started creeping onto his face, forming into half the face of Shukaku. Gaara was welled up with a new strength. The Shukaku sand crept at Hinata at an amazing speed. Hinata jumped up and shot Chakra at it. It didn't cut, more or less, it got stronger. The sand flew up at Hinata and knocked her out of the air. "Don't give up now, Hinata!" Naruto shouted from the area. "This guy isn't that tough! You can do it! It's just sand!"

Right now, Hinata didn't have time to think about Naruto's acknowledgement. She shouted back, "Naruto, this is a trick I picked up from you!"

She spun back around to face Gaara. She put her fingers in a crucifix, and screamed, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

About five clones apparated beside Hinata. Naruto, the others and everyone in the crowd gasped_. Who would've known?! Hinata can do Shadow Clone Jutsu_! "YEAH! That's the way, Hinata! Show him who's boss! You can beat him! Believe it!" Naruto screamed.

_Not done yet, Naruto_! All her clones and her did the rotation technique. The real Hinata, in her Chakra ball, was shot at Gaara like a bullet. She hit him with tremendous strength. Gaara was flying towards the wall. He expected to hit it with a big crack. But Hinata appeared behind him and struck him in the back. He was sent flying the other direction. But before he hit the wall, he was kicked up. He could see the shy Hyuga flying above him. As he neared her, she screamed, "Rotation!"

Gaara was spun around in dizzying circles. He was thrown out of the arena, but Hinata appeared again, whacking him back into the arena, then down to the floor, with Hinata shouting, "Hyuga Power! Total Palm Barrage!"

Gaara was out cold. "The winner... Hinata Hyuga!"

Naruto and the crowd went wild. Up in the crowd, Hinata's father talked to his daughter, Hanabi, saying, "You see, Hanabi? That is how a Hyuga fights."

"Next match," Enma announced, "Lee vs Kankurou!"

"YES!" Lee screamed. "It is time for my fight! Watch me, Guy-sensei!" Lee energetically ran down to the stage. Kankurou groaned. "Uhh. I have to fight the weirdo." He slowly walked to the arena.

"And...", Enma shouted once both fighters were down, "Begin!"

* * *

**I'm a huge NaruHina fan. That's whyI made Hinata win. I might write a NaruHina story! That would be fun. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lee vs Kankuro

**Yayz! Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Lee vs Kankuro!**

As Hinata blindly walked back up to the holding area, Gaara was being carried away on a stretcher. He had suffered massive interal damage, not to mention a few broken bones. Naruto went absolutely wild. "YEAH! That's the way to do it! WOO! You beat that guy to the dust! You rule, Hinata!" he screamed.

Hinata's skin went scarlet. She shook it off and said, "Thank you, Naruto!"

Naruto was confused. "...For what?"

Hinata felt a faint coming on, but she welled up the courage to say, "Your cheering inspired me to win this fight. And for that... I thank you, Naruto."

She lent over with her lips in a puckering position. _What the? What's Hinata trying to do? _Naruto was oblivious, as usual. Then... Hinata's lips landed firmly on Naruto's. The people surrounding them stared. _Everyone's watching us... I don't care! _Hinata screamed inside her head. "Naruto, I love you!"

Of course, she then fainted. "Next fight... Rock Lee vs Kankuro!"

Lee's eyes immediately lit up. "Yes! My turn to fight!" He then turned to the crowd and screamed, "Guy-sensei! Watch and support me during my fight!"

Neji anime-sweat-dropped. Lee and Kankuro went down to the stage. More rather, Lee jumped over the railing and flipped over to the examiner. "And... begin!" The examiner shouted.

Lee immediately lunged at Kankuro. Kankuro slowly dodged out of the way, unwrapping his puppet in the process and attaching Chakra strings to it. Kankuro threw his hands wildly and Karasu flew at Lee. Lee instantly shattered the puppet with a gigantic roundhouse. Guy could be heard, screaming, "That's the way to take him down, Lee! Did you see that, Kakashi?!'

Kakashi turned his head. "Sorry Guy, I wasn't looking. What happened?"

Guy anime-sweat-dropped. Lee delivered a strong front kick... to the air. Kankuro looked confused. Then he laughed. Little did he know that Lee had secretly unbuckled his 10,000,000 ton weights. The weights flew at Kankuro and hit him right in the heart. The examiner ran over to the immobilized Kankuro. "...He's dead." He proclaimed. "The winner is... Rock Lee!"

Lee's eyes lit on fire. "Wooo!" He screamed, running around the stage. "Yes! Woohoo! I win!"

* * *

**Come on guys. You all knew Lee would pwn Kankuro. It had to end quickly. X3**


End file.
